Hello, Konaha High
by MartaUzumaki
Summary: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities. SasuXSaku
1. Hello, Konaha High

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

xoxo

I was sitting on my windowsill, watching the rain hit the pane glass and watching the water flow down as if the window itself was crying.

I sighed slowly, not knowing what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.

It would be my senior year of high school…

xoxo

The next morning I woke up, ate my breakfast, talked to the hired help of the house that had been with my family since I was born, and drove off in my car.

It was still raining, and I couldn't do anything about it. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, I really do. Thunderstorms actually make me smile. I have this weird love for bad weather.

I saw some of the other high school students walking through the rain with umbrellas. I cursed myself for not bringing one myself.

I could tell that they were from my new school; they wore the special uniform that was completely new to my body and me. They all seemed to be laughing. I stopped at a red light and watched them as they waited for the 'walk' sign to show that little man.

There were four of them. One kid with blonde hair and whisker markings, another with brown hair and red triangular markings, a third guy with a spiked up ponytail, and the last guy I couldn't see since his back was slightly turned.

I noticed them walking across the street, wondering if my light was green too. It was. I went.

xoxo

I pulled into an available parking spot in the corner of the parking lot. _'Shit_,' I thought, _'I'll have to walk in this rain.'_

I walked slowly, hood on my head and book bag around my shoulder. I noticed those kids I saw before walking through the school gates. I finally reached the school entrance and went in. I looked to my left to see a huge office window. I went up and waited for one of the two secretaries to notice me. One of them finally did.

"Oh, hello! You must be one of our new students!" A black-haired woman looked up from her computer. She looked through the filing cabinet and asked for my name. I told her and she pulled out my file.

For the first little while she took me around the school showing me where all the classes were. She showed me the gym/auditorium, the science lab, and she also pointed out which classes were my classes, for almost every classroom was used for different subjects.

I followed her back to the office and she told me that she needed to see my report card from my other school so that she could photocopy it. I reached into my bag but it wasn't there. I told her I must have left it in my car and that I could go get it. Suddenly the bell rung telling the other students and I that we had to get to class. The lady, _'Shizune, was it?'_ wrote down an excuse slip for my homeroom teacher and I rushed out the doors, back into the rain, to get my report card.

xoxo 

I rushed to my homeroom, down the hall, and down the stairs. I didn't even notice that my hood was still on from when I went outside the second time. It covered my hair and most of my face.

I could hear the teacher speaking to the class introducing himself.

I knocked on the door and there was silence. A man with grey hair opened the door, and I handed him the excuse slip. He silently read it and nodded. He then started, "Well then, why don't you tell the class who you are!"

I looked at all the students staring at me. I couldn't tell if the girls were glaring or gaping at me, and same with the boys. I continued to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is-" I started saying, but my voice was crackly from the walk in the rain. I cleared my throat and continued, "Sorry… Hi, my name is Sakura. My old school had a small fire and is closed for the next couple of months. I'll be coming here for my senior year." I took off my hood and revealed my long pink hair and greenish blue eyes.

Xoxo

**Well? Did you think it was Sasuke? Kukukuku. I wanted you to be surprised and kept guessing. :D**

**Please review with your thoughts, although you don't have to! ;D**


	2. Reunited With Sai

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

Xoxo

**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

xoxo

I looked at all the students staring at me. I couldn't tell if the girls were glaring or gaping at me, and same with the boys. I continued to the front of the class.

"Hello, my name is-" I started saying, but my voice was crackly from the walk in the rain. I cleared my throat and continued, "Sorry… Hi, my name is Sakura. My old school had a small fire and is closed for the next couple of months. I'll be coming here for my senior year." I took off my hood and revealed my long pink hair and greenish blue eyes.

Xoxo

"I'm sure all the students are happy to meet you Sakura-chan. Now, does anyone have any questions for her?" He turned to face his class. No hands went up. Suddenly, one of the boys I had seen walking down the street, the one with the brown hair and red triangle markings on his face, put his hand up.

"What school did you go to before?" He asked.

"I went to St. Bernadette's Academy." I replied with a smile. The boy nodded, thinking about something, and slumped back into his chair. There was a short silence between the students when Kakashi began, "Alrighty. Sakura-chan, since this is homeroom you can just sit anywhere you'd like." I started to the back of the class where the brown haired boy had been sitting.

The boy leaned over and said quietly, "Hi, my name's Kiba Inuzuka, if you need to know anything, you can ask me." He said this with a huge smile and a friendly wink.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to ask you." I replied happily. _'Wow,_' I thought, _' these people are nice.'_ I didn't notice, but I kept on smiling.

Kakashi went to his desk and came back with a piece of paper. He started skimming the page and spoke some of the key points. "Hm. So we wait until the morning announcements are over… Then I'll give you all your schedules… Hm… And then I'll take you up to your lockers and you can pick one."

The class applauded. This was their first year getting to pick a locker. _'I'll just pick whatever's left,' _I thought to myself_._ Kakashi went on saying that there would be an assembly after that, and then we'd head to our first class.

Xoxo

Apparently there were two senior classes, grade 12 gold and grade 12 blue. In the mess of a hallway, I noticed two of the other boys I had seen walking with Kiba. I walked to the end of the second clump of lockers, and picked that one to be my locker.

A boy with short black hair came up next to me, "Is this locker taken?" He asked half kidding.

"No," I laughed, "you can have it." I turned around to get a better look at his face. I just stood there, shocked. "Sai?" my eyes were practically popping out of my head.

"Yes?" He replied. He then turned shocked as well. "Sakura! Oh my gosh! You'd think I'd recognize that pink hair!" He practically screamed, hugging me. The two of us were hugging, and talking so fast that nobody next to us could understand.

Kiba walked up to us, and asked me, "Um… boyfriend?"

"Best friend." Sai and I both laughed.

Kiba replied, "Woah! Really? Sai, why didn't you tell me?"

"I have…" Sai said. "Remember… my best friend since we were four?"

"Holy shit! This is her!" Kiba screamed, for all to hear.

"This is her." Sai smiled. Kakashi-sensei and another man name Iruka-sensei called all of the students, and told us to head to the gym. The three of us walked down together, Sai and I laughing all the way.

Xoxo

After the assembly I went to my first class, which was P.E. with Kakashi. I looked at my schedule again. Kakashi would be my teacher for three of my eight classes: Homeroom (Wasn't really a class) P.E., and Math. I scrimped my nose at the thought of math.

Sai pointed out that the change room I had to go into was just down the hall, as he disappeared into the boys' locker room. I walked into the change room, accidentally bumping into a girl with long dark hair. In the light it almost looked purple. "Oh!" the girl exclaimed in a semi-high voice, "E-excuse me!"

"Oh, no, please, it wasn't your fault, I-I was reading my schedule and didn't even think about who was in front of me." I blushed slightly and tried to smile. "My name's Sakura."

"Mhm. I-I think I'm in your homeroom class. My name is Hinata." She seemed to be getting more comfortable. (A/N: the homeroom classes are split from last name, alphabetically.)

"Oh? Hyuuga? Right?" I inquired.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied shyly. "Come meet my friend Tenten, she's in the other homeroom class. Hinata led me around the corner of the locker room. There I saw a girl with a shirt over her head. She was cursing like mad.

"Um… Tenten…?" Hinata slowly reached out for the girl. As soon as she did Tenten got her shirt over head to reveal her brown hair. This startled Hinata. "Tenten, I'd like you to meet Sakura-san. She's in my homeroom class." Hinata smiled a bit.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you." She nodded her head since her arms were still stuck in the shirt.

"Same here," I replied. "Excuse me if you think it's rude… But don't you think you need a bigger shirt?" I grabbed a shirt from the pile that looked like it would fit me.

"I think you're right." Tenten laughed.

'I like her,' I thought to myself, 'she seems like she can laugh at herself.'

"Do you mind handing me a medium?" She asked attempting to take off the one she had on. Hinata already had hers on, and was now trying to keep Tenten from ripping the thing apart.

I laughed and handed her the correct size. I looked at my shirt again, put it back and grabbed a large. I don't like tight shirts.

We all walked out of the change rooms and headed across the hall into the gym. There were a few guys I recognized, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Neji, '_I think'_ and the blonde boy from this morning.

I casually walked with Tenten and Hinata over to where the guys were standing. There were a few I didn't recognize. I was introduced to Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, (Formally) Naruto Uzumaki, who had the most amazing smile on his face, and to Shino Aburame, a boy also in my homeroom.

Sai and I were explaining to everyone how we knew each other, when all of a sudden, there was an interruption.

"Why's your hair pink?" Naruto questioned loudly. Tenten elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "You don't just ask those kinds of things, Naruto!"

"It's alright, Tenten. I'm not in a gang or anything." I said laughing. "My hair is naturally pink. There's no explanation for it really."

Naruto picked up a strand of my hair, examining it. "That's so cool! I've seen natural grey hair, purple hair, blue-ish hair, red hair, and even green hair. Though I think the green was dyed… So scratch that." He was now stroking my hair. I half smiled at the weirdness when a boy with blue-ish black hair walked into the gymnasium. There were three girls at his side. One with super long blonde hair, one with brown hair, and I think she's in my homeroom, and finally a really bithcy looking girl with red hair and glasses.

"Ugh, who's that?" I questioned my new friends. "He looks like an ass."

A few of them laughed. Shikamaru spoke, "That's Sasuke, almost every girl in school likes him. But those three, Ino Yamanaka, Karin Shitoshi, and Bertha Amino are practically his stalkers. Everyone in school hates them, especially Sasuke."

"What kind of Japanese name is Bertha?" I asked, half laughing.

Neji spoke up this time, "She was born in the US, and so her parents named her an American name. She thinks just because she was born in the US, that she's popular."

"Wow…" I said with my mouth open looking dumbfounded. All of a sudden Hinata noticed that I wasn't wearing my runners. I looked down and said, "Shit. I'll be right back." I turned around and my body was met with another.

It was a nice body, I will admit that, but I need a head. Who's body was it? Suddenly I noticed we were on the floor. I shook my head and looked at the body underneath mine. I followed the curves and finally reached his head. It was none other then Sasuke.

Xoxo

**Blah! D:**


	3. PE Class and a Date

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

_xoxo_

"_**Shit. I'll be right back." I turned around and my body was met with another. **_

It was a nice body, I will admit that, but I need a head. Who's body was it? Suddenly I noticed we were on the floor. I shook my head and looked at the body underneath mine. I followed the curves and finally reached his head. It was none other then Sasuke.

Xoxo

"Kya! Sorry! Sorry! It was completely my fault!" I was practically screaming. "You're not hurt are you? I mean, you're a guy so it probably didn't hurt as much as I thought it would have, but I don't know… maybe you're… sensitive…" I could hear everyone behind me laughing at my rambling.

"I'm fine." That was all he said.

Suddenly I could feel myself choking. Someone was pulling me up by the collar. "You bitch!" was all I could hear. I turned around to see a girl that was marked as Karin. She was now yelling at me. Loud.

"What the HELL is you're problem? Couldn't you see Sasuke-sama standing there? Gawd, what are you, blind?" by this time she had let go of my collar, so I was now standing. Sasuke was also standing behind me. And now the attention of the whole PE class was directed towards us.

"Well? Answer me you bitch!" Karin screamed again.

I cleared my throat coolly, "Well, no, actually, I _couldn't_ see '_Sasuke-Sama'_, and no, I'm not blind, because you have glasses and I don't." I crossed my arms annoyed.

"You're really talking back to me, Karin?" She sounded astonished.

"Um… Yes?" I said. She scoffed at me and ran towards 'Sasuke-sama' to 'make sure if he was okay'.

"Sasuke-sama! Are you okay? That little filthy weasel didn't hurt you, did she?"

"I am _not_ a little filthy weasel!" I exclaimed, half offended, half sarcastically. Everyone in the Gymnasium laughed hysterically. (Besides Karin, Ino, Bertha, and Sasuke of course.)

Karin was about to jump at me again when Sasuke interrupted. "Karin. Stop it. She's new. She doesn't know who I am, or what I can do." He smirked a little bit.

My mouth was open. I started glaring at him, "Why you obnoxious, self-centered little As-" I was cut off by Kakashi-sensei walking into the gym and blowing his whistle. I just stood there, glaring at Sasuke, until Tenten and Sai started pushing me to go take a seat.

I sat with Tenten and Hinata while all the guys sat next to each other. Kakashi-sensei explained what he expected from each of us as students. He then decided that we would play a game of dodge-ball. All of the guys, Tenten and I cheered in delight, while all the other girls groaned.

"Guys against girls!" Kakashi shouted, assigning halves of the gym for each of us. "We'll play never-ending dodge-ball! If you get hit you're out until the person that hit you is out!" Most of the guys happily ran onto the floor. Tenten, Hinata and I stood up waiting for the rest of our team to get going. They didn't.

"Oh come on guys! We can do this!" Tenten shouted enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" I added, "I may be new here, and I may not know those girls' strength, (Pointing to the guys) But we can win this!" I shot my fist into the air.

"Yeah right, like the team you're on would actually win!" Karin said snobbishly.

"Karin… You're on my team." I asked somewhat confused. Karin just pretended not to hear anything as the girls laughed. Finally they were getting pumped up. We aligned ourselves on the wall of our side as Kakashi-sensei lined up the balls in the middle. My eyes met with Sasuke's as they skimmed through the competition.

He smirked. I shook my head. The whistle blew, and I ran like mad for a ball.

I picked up three balls, threw one to Tenten and kept two for myself. Most of the girls got hit right away since they didn't even try. But some of the girls actually tried and were doing really well.

You could hear the 'SLAP' of the balls hitting the walls all around the gym. Tenten nailed Neji in the shoulder making him stumble back a bit. Tenten was smiling like crazy and Neji just sighed and walked to the bleachers to signify his 'out-ness'.

The game went on. Many people kept getting out and kept coming back in. Tenten and I had only been out twice each. Class was almost over, so Kakashi-sensei said that whoever is out, is out. That way there would be winner. There were four guys left in, Sai, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. Hinata, Tenten, Karin and I remained on our side. Karin walked straight up to the line in front of Sasuke and demanded for him to get her out so that his team would be one step closer to the finish. Naruto ended up hitting her in the shoulder.

It was now four on three. Hinata tried to aim for Neji, but missed… Instead she hit Naruto. ( =P )

As soon as Hinata threw her ball, Sai threw his, getting Hinata out.

Three on Two.

Tenten and I stood there, each of us with two balls in our hands. She came up beside me, not taking her eyes off of any one of the guys, and whispered something into my ear. I nodded silently.

I faked a throw to Sasuke, and then threw my ball at Sai. He was out. At the same time Tenten faked a throw at Neji and aimed at Sasuke. He was out. Then, with each of us having a ball, we aimed for Neji. The game was over.

Xoxo

After math class, break, and science class, we headed for lunch. I got a plate full of Greek salad and walked towards the table where I saw Tenten. She was sitting with Hinata. The two of them greeted me cheerfully and Hinata complimented Tenten's and my game.

Tenten put her head down and said, "Oh no."

"What?" Hinata and I asked in unison. Tenten casually pointed behind us not looking up from her plate. Karin, Ino, and Bertha were heading our way.

"Hey Bitch!" Karin yelled so loud that everyone stopped and looked to see which poor girl was going to be her newest victim.

"Ye-es?" I replied with a melody in my voice. Some people tried to hide their laughter.

"You still haven't apologized to Sasuke-sama." She crossed her arms and jerked her head to the side.

"For?" I asked.

"Falling on his luscious body." Ino replied.

"Okay…" I looked disgusted, "Don't say luscious. It just sounds creepy." I looked across the small gap between tables and saw Sasuke.

"Well you know what I think. I think he still needs an apology." Bertha told me. I examined the three of them, then slowly nodded.

"Alright." I smirked a bit walking over to Sasuke. I bent down on one knee and put on a puppy-dog face. "Sasuke-sama… Please… Forgive for what I have done. I really didn't see you standing there…" I threw my head back dramatically. I grabbed his hand and continued, "I feel as though there's a hole in my heart just knowing that there's the slightest chance that you could be mad at me." I looked him in the eye and a [fake] tear ran down my cheek. "Please… Sasuke-sama… Forgive me!" Whenever I said 'Sasuke-sama' my voice went into a higher, cuter, feminine tone.

The whole cafeteria was silent. I was there on one knee, holding his hand, looking as if I was proposing.

"AW, COME ON, MAN! FORGIVE HER!" Sai screamed at the top of his lungs.

People were holding back their laugher. My eyes didn't leave his.

Sasuke finally started, "Alright… I forgive you." He smirked. There was clapping and cheering throughout the whole cafeteria. "But…" Sasuke started again. Everyone went silent once more. There was a moment of tension through the air. "Only if you accompany me to The Haruno Ball next month."

Everyone was shocked. I sat there, shocked as well. "I…" I glanced at Sai who was smiling, I sighed, "Alright." I smirked.

Karin started screaming. She ran out of the cafeteria practically crying. Ino and Bertha followed calling her name.

I got off my knee and yelled towards the door, "Take that, you [Beep]!" (I actually said 'beep'. XD )

Everyone was laughing and cheering again. Sai took my hand and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked outside, and he started, "They still don't know… Do they? I mean, no one even whispered when Sasuke-san said 'The Haruno Ball'."

"I guess not. But now that you mention it, I don't think I even said my last name anytime I was here." I said laughing.

"So… No one knows that you're _the_ Sakura." He paused, "Sakura Haruno."

Xoxo

Well? What'd you think? If you have any ideas, then please tell me! I'd be happy to take them in! =D


	4. My Boobs

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

Xoxo

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

xoxo

_We walked outside, and he started, "They still don't know… Do they? I mean, no one even whispered when Sasuke-san said 'The Haruno Ball'."_

"_I guess not. But now that you mention it, I don't think I even said my last name anytime I was here." I said laughing._

"_So… No one knows that you're the Sakura." He paused, "Sakura Haruno."_

_Xoxo_

Sai and I walked back into the cafeteria. Lunch was almost over and everyone had settled down a bit. I saw Tenten waving towards me. I signified to Sai that I was going over there and he nodded and went to the guy's table.

"Yes?" I asked Tenten.

"Sasuke just totally asked you out!" Tenten half whispered half screamed.

"He did not. He's just being retarded. Besides, only people like Richie Rich can go to that thing. And even if he _did _have a way to go, all he probably wanted was a girl that wouldn't scream over the fact that she's going with him."

Tenten paused, and she looked at Hinata.

"Alright, well if you're done I'm going to go get some pudding." I said, heading off to the cafeteria window thingy. (A/N: Wtf is it called? (^^;) )

Hinata started, "She doesn't know… Does she?"

Tenten replied slowly. "I guess not…"

"You'd think she'd know who S-Sasuke Uchiha is."

Tenten nodded slowly looking at my back as I waited in the short line for my pudding.

Xoxo

'_This has been one hell of a first day,_' I sighed to myself as I walked down the hall, around the corner and down the stairs to get to my last class of the day. Science.

I got into the room to see Neji and Hinata there. I sat next to Hinata and said 'Hi' to Neji. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"So tell me, Hinata… What kind of teacher is this… Oro… Orchimaru, was it?" I asked her.

"W-Well… There are a lot of rumors going around…" She replied, searching for him around the room. "They say he lives in the school basement, and that he has all of these experiments down there that he brings up into the Chemistry Lab at night time." She started to look nervous.

"They also say he hits on students, male or female, when he sees them outside of school." Neji chipped in.

I looked horrified. "What kind of person is he?" I looked down at my books when all of a sudden the bell rang and there was voice at the front of the class.

"Hello, my new, fresh, senior students."

'_That must be him... Oh. gawd.'_ I thought to myself.

He started again. "Well most of you know me already. But those of you who don't," He looked at me, "My name is Orochimaru. And I teach Science, Chemistry, and Biology." He went on telling us how he expected us to act and what not. I looked around the room.

"Ne, Hinata-chan." I whispered. "I don't see Naruto or Sasuke anywhere."

She waited for a time when Orochimaru was facing the board. "They go to the library during this class and study since it's rumored that Orochimaru-sensei hit on both of them in their freshman year."

"Wow," I started, "So they haven't gone to this class since their first year?" Hinata just nodded.

Xoxo

"Oi! Saki-Chan!" Sai called out to me. By now it had stopped raining and I was leisurely walking to my car in the far corner of the parking lot.

"Ne?" I turned around to see Sai speed walking towards me. Once he caught up I gave him a hug.

"We need to do something soon! It's been over a year since I talked to you last! I mean, with the whole acting thing and all." He smiled.

"Sh!" I said looking around to see if anyone heard, "I don't want people thinking that I'm someone I'm not."

"That's so like you," he smiled. "So what are you doing Friday? You can come over and we can watch a movie or something!"

"Awe, I really wish I could. I mean it's been forever since we really got to talk. But I can't on Friday." I smiled a sympathy smile.

"What? Why not?"

"I have to go have dinner with one of Daddy's clients. Since my brother and sister are in Europe at the moment, Mom says I have to go no matter what." I explained boringly.

"Wow, that really sucks." Sai pouted.

"It's really not that bad. I mean after you've been to these things hundreds of times it's easy to suck up to the parents." I smiled. Sai laughed. "And plus my parents will be there," I added. "Oh! But maybe afterwards you can come over and we can do something! We can have a sleepover!" I smiled again. (A/N: They are _really_ close. =D)

"Sure. That sounds fine. Here's my new cell phone number." Sai grabbed my hand and took out a pen. He started scribbling some numbers down. "I'd tell you to call home, but you know how Grandfather can be."

"Sure. Always sick. How's he doing by the way?"

The conversation went on as I drove Sai home instead of having him take the bus.

Xoxo

The next morning was a pretty basic morning for me. I met my new teachers, and we got our seating arrangements. Karin wasn't at school today, but we heard rumors going around that she was considering to commit suicide. I doubt she will though.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Kiba called out to me from the back of the cafetaria line. I motioned for him to come up to where I was standing. Most people did not seem to care that he budged since they do it all the time.

"Have you picked what you're going to do for your oral report in English class?" Kiba asked me.

"Not yet. Do you know what you're going to do yours on?" I asked.

"My dog!" Kiba yelled happily.

"Awe! You have a dog? I didn't know that! What's his or her name?"

"_His_ name is Akamaru."

"That's an adorable name!" I squealed. "But didn't Iruka-Sensei say 'No animals in the class room?"

"Oh yeah, I know. I think I'll just bring a life size picture of him."

I laughed imagining Kiba at the front of the class and Iruka-sensei's face.

"What would you like?" The canteen worker asked me.

"Oh!" I sounded startled. "Can I please have a Caesar salad, a vitamin water, salt and vinegar chips, and a vanilla pudding?"

I paid and waited for Kiba to get his lunch, and we sat down at the usual table. (Tenten and Hinata sat here this time)

Naruto walked out of the door leading into the canteen area. He was holding a steaming instant ramen cup. He sat down next to Sasuke, across from me and began to eat. I watched in horror at how fast it went down his throat. Sasuke saw my face and began laughing.

"Oi! Shut up!" I yelled when I noticed, "That boy isn't normal!" I pointed at Naruto.

"You got that right." Sasuke replied, looking at Naruto. His ramen was gone.

Again, I sat there astonished. Sai walked over and sat on the other side of me. "Witnessed Naruto's eating habits?" He laughed.

"He's…" I started, but not knowing what to say, I never finished my sentence.

"He eats almost as much as you do!" Sai said.

"I do _not_ eat _that_ much!" I looked almost worried.

"Um… Sakura? How much food did you buy?" Kiba asked.

I looked down to see over half of my salad gone, my bag of chips opened, and my water and pudding sitting next to my plate. "This isn't that much!" I said 'matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah. This isn't that much compared to what she usually eats." Sai said.

I glared at him. By now all of 'the gang' was sitting at the table. Sai took out his camera and flipped through the pictures. He finally got to a picture of me, in a tank top and my boxers, eating a shit load of Marshmallows, chocolate, cookie dough, licorice, and skittles surrounding me in organized bowls.

"She ate all of this in one night." Sai sighed showing the picture to everyone around the table.

"So I like sugar. So what?" I blushed.

Naruto grabbed the camera. "Holy shit! Where the hell does it all go?" Naruto looked at the camera and then at me.

"To her boobs." Tenten said casually.

My mouth fell open. I was quarter shocked, quarter smiling, and half embarrassed. (A/N: I can do math! =D)

"Shut. UP!" I yelled at Tenten. Everyone laughed and I saw Sasuke roll his eyes, but smirk. I blushed even more.

"Well, it's true." Sai finally started.

"Shut. UP!" I flicked Sai's shoulder. I crossed my arms and sat there until Lunch was over.

Xoxo

**Ahahaha. I had no clue what to write. So I'm just going to go with it. =P**

**Bear with me.**


	5. Dinner Party For Six

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

xoxo

"_So I like sugar. So what?" I blushed. _

_Naruto grabbed the camera. "Holy shit! Where the hell does it all go?" Naruto looked at the camera and then at me._

"_To her boobs." Tenten said casually._

_My mouth fell open. I was quarter shocked, quarter smiling, and half embarrassed. (A/N: I can do math! =D)_

"_Shut. UP!" I yelled at Tenten. Everyone laughed and I saw Sasuke roll his eyes, but smirk. I blushed even more._

"_Well, it's true." Sai finally started._

_"Shut. UP!" I flicked Sai's shoulder. I crossed my arms and sat there until Lunch was over._

Xoxo

The rest of the week went pretty normal for me, though I think I did see Orochimaru-sensei try to grab Naruto's ass in the hallway. I walked out of the school doors with Tenten and Hinata at my side.

"Whoooo! It's Friday!" Tenten shouted. "Ne, Hinata-chan, what are you doing over the weekend?"

"I-I'm going with Neji-nii-san and Hanabi-chan to somewhere up north. Father has yet to tell us where." Hinata replied.

"What? Awe. I guess we'll just have to party by ourselves, right Sakura?" Tenten nudged me in the rib.

"Sorry Tenten. I'm busy tonight until tomorrow morning." I replied.

"What could you possibly be doing All night?" Tenten paused. "HOLY SHIT! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

I was about to correct her when Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Sai popped up behind us.

"You have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked in a stubborn tone.

"Nothing." Sasuke looked away.

"Good!" I jerked my body around to face the front. Tenten started pulling at my shirt.

"So what's his name? Huh? Is he cute? Well of course he has to be, right?"

I stared at Tenten smiling. "Maybe I'll just make you wait to find out." My smile grew.

"What? Why would you deprive me from such information?" Tenten started with her puppy dog face.

"Because it's more fun that way." I got into my car and waved good-bye to everyone.

"SAI! You should know! Does she have a boyfriend?" Tenten whipped around and grabbed the front of his collar.

"Not that I know of. But tonight she's going to some dinner party and then spending the rest of the night at my house." He sweat-dropped.

"Oh," Tenten let go of his shirt, "are you still coming to Ichiraku's with us?"

"Of course! I'm hanging out with her afterwards!" Said responded. They all headed to Ichiraku's; a restaurant that was loved by all the Senior students.

"Well, I have to get ready as well." Sasuke said slowly.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm meeting some of Father's and Mother's friend tonight. And since Itachi is off with his friends tonight, they want me to be there." He explained, bored.

"Good luck man." Neji said.

Xoxo

I stood there. In front of my mirror. Looking horrified. I was wearing an incredibly short black cocktail dress that tied around my neck like a halter and a slit up one of my legs.

'I guess it's not that bad.' I thought to myself. 'If only it was a bit longer.' I started pulling at the bottom of my dress as if it would stretch out magically.

"Sakura-Chan! We're leaving now!" My mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I ran down the stairs holding my high heels in my hand, and my brush in the other.

"Sakura-chan… Why can't you ever get ready on time?" My mother looked sad.

"I guesth I don't stat arly enough," I tried to say putting a bobby pin in my mouth. My mother sighed as we got into the car and grabbed my brush and bobby pin and did my hair perfectly. She smiled at me as I looked in the mirror in my purse. the front part of my hair [bangs] were up and over my head. [A/N: I don't know what it's called. (^^;))

"You look lovely dear," My mother said. "Doesn't she honey?" Her voice was directed to my father.

"She looks amazing." My father agreed.

"Now if only we could put some make-up on her, she'd look more of an angel then she already does!" My mom started for her purse to grab some make-up that she always has with her.

"No!" I screamed in the limo, grabbing her purse and cuddling with it so she wouldn't be able to get at it.

"Awe. Sakura-chan. Please! You'd look so pretty!" My mother whined.

"Because if I wear make-up now it'll make me look older then I should when I'm older." I stopped to replay what I just said to see if it made sense.

"Hmph." Was all my mother had to say. The rest of the ride was silent.

Looking out the window, I thought to myself, _'I wonder what kind of guy this Uchiha person is. Apparently his two sons are gorgeous. I wonder if it's true…'_

Xoxo

**Kukukukuku. =D**

**Short. I know. Sorry! D:**


	6. SasukeUchiha? SakuraHaruno?

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

Xoxo

_The rest of the ride was silent._

_Looking out the window, I thought to myself, 'I wonder what kind of guy this Uchiha person is. Apparently his two sons are gorgeous. I wonder if it's true…'_

_Xoxo_

I stood there behind my parents as they waited for the huge door to open.

A small looking woman with brown hair opened the door, "Hello. You must be the Haruno's. Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-sama are waiting for you in the living room." She bowed and took our coats. She then led us into a huge room with small bar and two adults sitting patiently.

"Mikoto-Chan!" My mom shrieked. They both hugged each other and kissed each other's cheeks while my father went up to the man and shook his hand.

"Fugaku, how's life?" My father asked sternly.

"Fine, fine. How've you been, Keitaro?" Then man replied.

"I'm alive." My father laughed.

"Yes, indeed! That's always a good sign!" They both laughed. I stood there and just smiled, waiting for someone to notice me.

"Ah! Yes! Mikoto, Fugaku, I'd like you to meet my youngest child, Sakura." My father used his whole hand to point at me.

The two of them came up to me and the woman started first, "It's very nice to meet you, Sakura-chan! I'm Mikoto. You might've heard about me when your mother tells stories about her childhood, hm?" She had the most amazing smile ever.

"Only the good ones." I smiled back trying to match hers.

"Oh! Well…" Mikoto blushed a bit and looked at my mother. She was smiling.

"Hello." Father's friend shook my hand. "Fugaku Uchiha. You're father's one hell of a golfer."

I laughed, "Yes, I know. He's constantly trying to teach me how to play, but I just can't seem to get the hang of it."

It was my father's turn to speak, "Yes well, no offense Sakura-Chan, but I think your brother is a better player then you."

"Oh, it's such a shame he couldn't come." Mikoto said sadly, but still smiling.

"Indeed. I think he would've like meeting your eldest son."

"Oh. He's actually can't join us today. He's busy with…" She paused to look at her husband, "Other matters." She looked back at my father.

My mother started, "Oh, that's a shame he couldn't join us today."

"It really is. But our youngest is here. He'll be joining us in a few minutes. He's upstairs right now. He's about your age, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, really? Well I'd love to meet him." I smiled at her.

"Well, if you like you can go upstairs to call him down. He's probably fiddling with his tie or something." Mikoto and Fugaku laughed.

'_I really don't want to go up there. I mean, randomly going up to some guys' room telling him his mother wants him downstairs? I don't think so. But what am I suppose to say? No, sorry, I'd rather not go upstairs? Shit. I guess it's upstairs for me,'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, Sakura-Chan. His room is at the top of the stairs, to the left. It's the last room on the right side." Mikoto smiled and gestured for me to go through the arch leading into the lobby.

I smiled and left the room. '_Gawd, I hope he's not stuck up. I hate it when they're stuck up.'_

I followed her directions to reach the last door. I stood there, not wanting to go in. I slowly lifted my hand to knock. I checked if anyone was around to see how stupid I must have looked. I hesitated, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." A smooth voice called from the other side of the sleek, wooden door. I turned the gold knob and entered the room.

"H-Hello. My name is…" I didn't finish my sentence. No I couldn't finish my sentence. There. In front of me. Stood _him_. That little jerk ass from school. Without a shirt.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you were our maid. I didn't expect it to be a Haru…no…" He turned around to face me, but his voice faded just as mine had did.

We just stood there. Staring at each other. "No way…" I whispered.

"S-Sakura?" he finally said.

"You're an… An Uchiha?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm guessing that means you're a Haruno."

"Yeah." I looked away from him, blushing, and instead looked around the room.

I could feel his eyes examining my body. (Just like Orochimaru does to him XD) It was silent for quite a long time.

"Look…" I finally said, "It's not like we're two people who just broke up and don't know what to say to each other. One of us should say something. It can't be that weird." I looked back at him trying not to have my eyes fall onto his chest.

He could tell I was struggling a bit from the awkwardness because he did that smirk, that annoying little smirk."You're right," he started. "Um… So…" He fell silent again.

"Obviously you're no good at this." I smiled. He looked away quickly. "Well, you know your parents," I sort of shifted in my spot at saying that, "expected to me to come and get you… So put a shirt on." I crossed my arms and kept my eyes away from him.

"Right," he picked up his shirt from the chair next to him.

I could hear the material wrapping around his body. "So what took you so long? Were you flexing in front of your mirror or something?" I laughed a bit.

"No," he said matter-of-factly walking in front of me. He buttoned up his shirt and I faced him. "I was taking a shower. I went for a swim and forgot about the time. So I might've been a bit late."

I just nodded. I looked at the floor again.

"What? Sad you didn't see me just walking out of the shower?" He half smiled.

I faced him again with my mouth open ready to say something. But I never got the chance.

"Relax," he laughed. He grabbed his tie and dinner jacket and walked out the door. As he was walking down the hallway he was trying to put his tie on with no luck.

I grabbed his arm and swung him around, our bodies now extremely close, "Listen up, Asshole," I grabbed the two ends of his tie and started tying it the correct way, and he smirked. I whispered, "You know, I think if I ever saw you getting out of the shower… I'd convert to being lesbian." I finished tying his tie and pulled it so he choked a bit.

I walked away with a smile, knowing he was at least somewhat shocked. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over to him. "Coming?"

He playfully smiled and rolled his eyes halfway. He started walking towards the stairs, putting on his jacket.

Xoxo

**XD**

**It took me a while to think of that last joke. I had one in my mind, then it just left! Poof! I was so mad! =D**

**Haha.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Woot! Six chapters in 2 ½ days! It's a new record! [For me!] =D**


	7. I Don't Hate You

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

**Xoxo**

I grabbed his arm and swung him around, our bodies now extremely close, "Listen up, Asshole," I grabbed the two ends of his tie and started tying it the correct way, and he smirked. I whispered, "You know, I think if I ever saw you getting out of the shower… I'd convert to being lesbian." I finished tying his tie and pulled it so he choked a bit.

I walked away with a smile, knowing he was at least somewhat shocked. I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over to him. "Coming?"

He playfully smiled and rolled his eyes halfway. He started walking towards the stairs, putting on his jacket.

Xoxo

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! There you are!" Mikoto got up from her chair and started pulling him towards my parents. "This is Yumiko-chan and Keitaro-kun! These are the people we're always talking about. You know, Sasuke-kun, the ones from high school?"

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke said bluntly extending his hand.

"And of course you've already met Sakura-chan upstairs, correct?" Mikoto asked.

"Well actually," Sasuke looked at me, "we know each other from school."

"Really! Oh that's wonderful!" I could see Sasuke's mother clapping her hands. "Are the two of you close?"

"Oh we're just peachy." I replied not taking my eyes off Sasuke. He just smirked that evil little smirk.

"Excuse me. Dinner is ready." A voice said quietly.

"Thank you Alice." Fugaku said. "Shall we head into the dining room?"

xoxo

As the old folks were talking happily with one another, I kept looking at the teenager sitting next to me. He kept looking at me.

"So tell us Sakura-chan," Sasuke's father started, "What is you're favourite subject in school?"

Sasuke's eyebrows shifted.

"Well," I though for a moment, "I like art." The parents laughed.

"Our little Cherry Blossom loves anything with art. She loves creating it, dancing it, and singing it, playing it. Any way you can," my father spoke.

"Oh? You dance Sakura-chan?" Mikoto asked me.

I looked at Sasuke who looked like he was ready to burst into laughter. "I don't like to dance professionally, I just like to jump around the house or the beach in the rhythm with music," I laughed quietly.

"How about writing, do you write a lot?"

"Not really," I replied, "but there was this one poem we had to write in grade 8. We had to write about ourselves and I'm actually really proud of it." I smiled.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" My mother exclaimed. "It doesn't rhyme or anything. It's this type of poem called an "I Am" poem where you write down things in a certain format. She wrote about her passion to create." My mother said smugly looking around the table.

I started to blush a little bit knowing that Sasuke was interested, but I tried to ignore him. It seems that I couldn't because words started coming out of his mouth.

"Mother, father, if you'll excuse us I'd like to show Sakura-chan the garden. I heard from a friend that she enjoys the stars."

I whipped my face around to face him, shocked. I could only see his tiny little smirk.

"Oh of course dear!" His mother exclaimed. She shooed us off.

"Thank you," I said. "It tasted amazing." I started at picking up my plate but Sasuke stopped me.

"It's alright, you know. Alice can get it." He looked at me as though I was from a different planet.

"It's fine. I've got it." I smiled. "I assume that's the kitchen?" I asked pointing to a door. He just nodded. I grabbed his plate also and disappeared behind the doors.

My father sighed, "She hates making extra work for the hired help," he smiled. "She doesn't seem to understand that they're paid." My father laughed along with the rest of the adults.

I came back through the doors and headed through the other archway leading into a huge greenhouse type room. Sasuke followed and opened the door leading outside.

Xoxo

"It's so pretty!" I said looking up into the dark sky illuminated by the stars. "Oi, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his attention back to me. "Hn?"

"Who told you I liked looking at the stars?" I asked, facing him.

"Sai." He replied. I just nodded my head.

"What else does he say about me? I mean… What else do you know?"

"Not much. I never really paid much attention whenever he'd talk about you. I found it annoying."

"Oh gee, thanks. You're so sweet!" I made a sarcastic smile on my face.

There was a small silence as I kept walking. "This is a huge garden." I said stopping to smell one of the flowers.

"My mom likes it," Sasuke looked away from me.

"Ne, Uchiha… Why'd you bring me out here?" I asked slowly getting up.

He looked at me and paused, "I just wanted to tell you that that dress looks nice on you. I didn't want to say anything in front of my parents or else we'd be married by tomorrow."

I laughed. It was true. My parents always talked about the Uchiha's and their sons and that one day I'd eventually meet them and get to 'take my pick'. Now of course at the age of six you have no idea what that means, but you eventually start to get ideas. I guessed that Sasuke's parents weren't any different.

"So you drag me outside just to tell me that you like my dress. Alright." I nodded my head and went on to smell the different flowers.

"Actually…"

I stopped and turned around. I tilted my head a bit as I walked up closer to him.

"Why do you…" He looked at me but then realized I was looking at him and looked away.

"Why do I what? Why do I breathe? Why do I walk? Why do I…" I paused, "why do I smell?" I asked half kidding.

I could hear him let out a small laugh. "Why do you hate me so much?"

My head went upright. I stood there shocked.

"At school you barley say a word to me. I know you've got to be acting now just so you don't embarrass you're parents or anything." He looked at me.

It was my turn to turn away. "I don't… _Hate_ you…"

Xoxo

**And… Hm? Yes. Indeed. Um. What? Who knows. I don't! I won't tell you! Why? Wait.**

**Holyshitwhat?**


	8. I Don't Get What He's Saying

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

_**xoxo**_

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

_My head went upright. I stood there shocked. _

"_At school you barley say a word to me. I know you've got to be acting now just so you don't embarrass you're parents or anything." He looked at me._

_It was my turn to turn away. "I don't… Hate you…"_

Xoxo

Sasuke walked closer to me. "Explain."

I sort of laughed, "Well you're a complete ass for starters."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"You're an egocentric jerk who only thinks of himself. I mean you have a guy like Naruto as a best friend and you don't even seem to care!" I felt more like I was lecturing him then I was explaining things to him. "You think you're so 'High and Mighty' just because your family is rich and well-known! Well so is mine!"

He stood there, looking at me, "Why do you hate rich people?"

"What? I don't. I am one, after all."

"No…You seem to hate them. I don't know why, but you do."

"I…" I looked at the flowers and then at him, "I just hate how richer people think they're better then others. I mean yeah, sure, some of them worked hard for where they got and they deserve it. But what about all the other people in the world who work just as hard. No, even harder and they get fired! Hm? What do they get?" My voice started to die down in my sadness.

"You think about things other people don't think about," Sasuke said after a moment to digest. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Is this really about me?" He asked.

"Eh? Of course! You prove my point! Your… What? Great-great grandfather created this empire and so your father just ends up taking over? I'm sure he works hard but what do you do? Take his money and spend it on that car of yours? Or your clothes? You don't even think about where that money comes from. Not from your father, or Uchiha Industries, but from the people that work for your father all around the world to make the company what it is today. The people that don't get anything in return."

He sighed. I stood there. "Anyways, I'm cold. I'm going inside." I said rubbing my arms.

"Oi…" Sasuke said.

I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"That dress makes you look like a slut." He walked passed me and paused at the door, "Coming?" he asked smiling.

I twitched. I angrily punched Sasuke in the arm and swung open the door to find that our parents had retired into the living room.

"Have a fun time outside?" Sasuke mother asked giggling.

"Yes, the stars were very beautiful." I replied smiling as if nothing was wrong. Sasuke seemed to notice this.

"Sasuke. Maybe take Sakura-chan down into the Rec room. All we're doing is talking about old times. It wouldn't interest you at all." Fugaku said with a small smile.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and I followed him downstairs into a room containing a bar, pool table, tv, and other fun things. I looked to my right to reveal a fully equipped exercise room.

"So tell me, Cherry." Sasuke smirked as he leaned on the pool table.

"What. Did you. Just call me?" I asked with an 'oh-hell-no' look on my face.

"Do you have a problem?"

I just glared at him.

He smiled, and then continued with what he was going to say earlier, "What types of things do you like to do _besides_ art?"

I looked at him, still glaring I spoke, "For your information I love to play tennis, I like to sing, and I like horse-back riding."

"Really?" He seemed intrigued.

"Yes, really."

"Are you trying to give me the cold shoulder?" He asked smirking.

"Something along those lines," I replied pursing my lips.

I think he scoffed. I really think he scoffed.

"You're the one who thinks I'm a slut!" I pouted.

"Awe, I'm sowwy. Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked with a frown.

"Oh shut up!" I paused, "And yes you did." I said walking over to the couch so I could finally sit down. He didn't say anything. He grabbed a pool stick and started playing with himself.

"Ne… Uchiha boy?" I asked quietly.

He was about to hit one of the glass-like balls but stopped. He walked over and leaned over the couch to put his upper body weight on top of it. "Yes?"

"Did you… Well since you're an Uchiha… Did you actually mean what you said. You know, taking me to the Haruno Ball?" I asked blushing a bit.

"What do you mean, 'Since I'm an Uchiha'?" He placed the pool stick on the table and sat next to me.

"Well at first I thought you were kidding. I mean, I never knew you were an Uchiha until tonight. So I thought you wouldn't be invited since you weren't 'prestigious'", I said.

"Hn." He replied.

"Well did you?" I turned to see him looking at me.

"Only if you want to. I was just doing it for fun…" He looked forward again.

"Eh?"

"When you got down on one knee and started that extremely dramatic apology, I was shocked. No one's ever really talked to me the way you did in P.E. class. Maybe only Naruto."

"So you wanted to know if I was just another girl, or a girl you could be friends with?" I asked slightly confused.

"No… I just," he looked up at the ceiling. "You know what… I don't know what I was thinking. I think I just asked you so that I wouldn't have to go through to horror of having my mother match me up with some rich girl like Ino or something."

"So you thought I would leave you alone?" I asked still a bit confused.

"You know what. It doesn't matter."

"I'll go," I smiled at him.

He looked at me almost surprised.

I leaned my head back to look up at the ceiling. "I always had Sai to go with. I never had to ask someone. I never had to go through that," I laughed a bit, "if I did I think I'd break down or something. So I'll go with you, even though I really have no clue what you're trying to say to me." I smiled at him again. And I think he smiled back.

Xoxo

**Oh gawd! I got so confused with what Sasuke was trying to say! D=**

**So if you don't get it… It's okay… Neither do I! =D**

**Anyways. I suck.**


	9. Karin's Breakdown

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

xoxo

I leaned my head back to look up at the ceiling. "I always had Sai to go with. I never had to ask someone. I never had to go through that," I laughed a bit, "if I did I think I'd break down or something. So I'll go with you, even though I really have no clue what you're trying to say to me." I smiled at him again. And I think he smiled back.

Xoxo

That night Sai and I caught up and laughed almost all night long thinking of all of our old, lame inside jokes until Miwa-Chan (The family maid, she's been with us since I was three.) came up to us and told us to go to sleep. Apparently it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

Xoxo

Monday morning. Guess who's back at school. Karin. Yes, the Karin.

I didn't see much of her throughout the day but when it came to third period, PE, things started to get a bit ugly.

Tenten, Hinata and I walked into the change rooms to get ready for class. We could feel the intense glares of the Brat Pack while we were changing.

We ignored them as much as we could and walked into the gym to find mats all over the floor.

Xoxo

"Class! Today we're going to do a lesson about self-defense!" Yelled Kakahsi-sensei. There were some 'ughs', some 'yays', and some 'Hns'.

As he paired us up I couldn't help but think about pancakes. I don't know why. I just… Like pancakes.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten shoved my lightly.

"Hm?" I looked at her. She pointed to Kakashi.

"I'm picking your partner now." He told me.

"O-Oh!" It finally clicked in to me what was happening.

"Hm… Let's see… Sakura and… Ah! Karin!"

I twitched. I could feel Tenten's body shift as she faced me. I sighed and got up to stand on a place on the floor, Karin beside me all the way.

Xoxo

"Now that that's done, class, we're going to begin with some basic punches and kicks. Then we'll actually get into the 'what to do in this situation' type stuff. Alright? Good!" Kakashi showed us some basic punches and we followed his instructions fine, until…

"Kya!" I was on the floor. I rubbed my butt to make the pain go away, "What the hell, Karin? We're not actually supposed to hit each other!"

"I told you to keep away from Sasuke-sama! I tired to ignore it but I couldn't!" She said angrily. I sat there trying to figure out what I had done. "Yeah, that's right, I know you were at his house on Friday."

I paused; I had a somewhat confused look on my face. I could hear people around the gym whispering. "I'm not going to lie to you, Karin."

"So you were at his house, yes?" She asked again.

Still on the floor I replied, "Yes, but I didn't even know it was his house. I didn't even know he was an Uchiha! Our parents are old friends and my family and I went over for dinner."

Kakashi walked over and said, "Look, I don't care what's going on, but do it on your own time. I do not want my class disrupted. Got it?" He looked at Karin.

"But Sasuke's going to The Haruno Ball with her!" She yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked, "Do you think I actually like that jerk?" I pointed to Sasuke.

"Who wouldn't?" She said.

"Me?" I asked, unsure myself and unsure of what I just said.

"Karin! You have to listen to me! I'm not trying to hurt you!" '_At least not on purpose.' _

She glared at me.

I sighed, "Okay Karin, if you're not going to say anything, let's get back to PE class, yes?"

"Stop it! Stop acting like you're perfect!" She was screaming again.

'SLAP'

That's right. I slapped her. "Get a grip on yourself! He doesn't like you! And if you keep acting like this no one will!" my glare was firm. I was not about to lose control.

Before either one of us could say anything, Kakashi-sensei grabbed her, and me, and took us out the door.

Xoxo

"Well… Sakura-Chan I will say I'm surprised at seeing you here." The principal of the school said. "Incase you don't remember my name, it's Tsunade." She said with a smile. "So, Kakashi, tell me… What seems to be the problem here?" She sat down behind her desk and we sat down in two chairs in front.

Kakashi-sensei explained what had happened and Tsunade nodded her head and dismissed him.

"Karin-Chan…" She started.

"Yes?" she responded quietly.

"Do you dislike Sakura-Chan?"

I turned to Karin to hear her answer. "U-Um… Well… She's trying to take Sasuke away. I mean…" Tsunade cut her off.

"Do you know that or do you think that?" She asked calmly.

"I…" She looked at me. I looked away but then looked back.

That's when it happened. Karin completely broke down. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands. "I did it again, didn't I?" she asked.

"Did what?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"I tried to be liked," she was laughing now.

Karin explained how she was bullied at her old school because she had a huge crush on someone who didn't even go to her school. Sasuke Uchiha.

She also explained how, even though he may not remember it, but he saved her life when they were little. Karin was playing in the street with a few friends when the ball rolled onto the street. Now just like any other kid, they ran after the ball not even caring about traffic. Apparently Sasuke had told her to stop before the car actually hit her.

Karin explained more things about her past. She was still crying.

I rose from my seat and crouched next to Karin's. I grabbed her hand and said, "Look… I may not know you that well, I mean, I've only been at this school for a week, but…" I looked at Tsunade-sama, she was smiling, and I looked back at Karin to see her waiting for me to continue, "But I want to be your friend." I smiled.

"No…" her voice was small. I waited for the rest of her sentence, "I want to be enemies with you," she smiled. "We can both compete for Sasuke, you may not like him but he has a really sweet side to him. I want…" She paused. Her voice was now firm and strong, "I want to be the best enemy you've ever had, Sakura-Chan!"

I smiled at her.

Xoxo

**Gawd, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore! Face it, it gets worse as it goes along!**

**I used to have a plan to where it was going. Now I just kinda write. =P**

**But I think now that the whole, 'Karin Issue' is out of the way things will be easier. I've really been thinking about how I'm going to end this all. (The Karin thing, not the story)**

**Anyways. Please give me suggestions! I love youu~!**


	10. Who Can Baby Sit?

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

Xoxo

"No…" her voice was small. I waited for the rest of her sentence, "I want to be enemies with you," he smiled. "We can both compete for Sasuke, you may not like him but he has a really sweet side to him. I want…" She paused. Her voice was now firm and strong, "I want to be the best enemy you've ever had, Sakura-Chan!"

I smiled at her.

Xoxo

'_Lunch time, thank the lord!'_ I thought, walking out of the change rooms. PE was over and Karin's freak out had lasted at least ten minutes into my eating time.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan!" I could hear Kiba call my name. I casually walked over to the usual table, smiling at everyone.

"Hey, how was the rest of class?" I asked as if nothing happened.

"Um… Fine. What happened to you? Did you get sent to the office?" Tenten asked.

"Uh-huh." I spotted Sasuke and started glaring. My glance feel off of him and onto his plate, "Ne, you gonna eat that?"

He looked at me.

"Fine! Never mind!" I shook my hands in the air and left to stand in the line for the canteen.

"What do you think h-happened at the office?" Hinata asked.

"Maybe she's not allowed to tell us!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That makes sense! I mean, Tsunade-sama is always telling us," Kiba chipped in pointing to Naruto and himself, "that we shouldn't tell too many people about the fact that _we_ were the ones who did that certain thing. Isn't that right, Naruto?" Kiba elbowed him in the ribs.

"You bet! Like, Tsunade-baa-chan told us not to tell anyone that we were the ones who stole Sasuke's underwear in the locker room and hoisted it up onto the flag pole!"

"Shit Naruto! That was you?" Sasuke _almost_ flushed. The two troublemakers burst out laughing along with everyone else.

I sat down on the end of the table next to Sai with a confused look on my face.

"W-Well one day N-Naruto and I…" Kiba started, still laughing. Sasuke punching him in the arm cut him off.

"Agh! An embarrassing story about Uchiha? Tell me later, 'kay Sai?" I said winking at him, Then at Sasuke.

"Haha, sure." Sai replied.

"So um… Sakura-Chan…" Tenten started again, "Tell us what happened at the office."

"Karin broke down," I said bluntly.

There was silence. There were mouths open. There were eyes coming out of peoples' skulls. (A/N: You'd think it's a horror movie with eyes coming out of peoples' head. ^^;)

"What? Is it really that big of a deal?" I asked, eating my lunch.

"Well… I guess not?" Sai said looking around the table for help on what to say.

"Exactly," I smiled and took a huge bite from my lunch. "Now, new subject. Sakura does not want to talk about that anymore."

"Um… Okay," Kiba said thinking, "who was your first kiss?"

I stopped chewing, and glared at this one spot spacing out, "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked shifting my eyes to him creepily.

I couldn't tell if he was scared or about to laugh.

"Oi, does anyone here baby sit?" Sasuke asked not looking away from his lunch, but then around the table.

"I-I do," Hinata said, "But I've only done it once. And it was Neji mine's other cousin," she blushed a bit.

"I did once," Shikamaru spoke.

"Poor kid," Naruto said laughing at his own joke.

"It was boring, loud, and smelled really bad in the house. I never wanted to do it again," he put his elbow on the table and rested his head.

"I've done it a couple of times with Saki-Chan," Sai said looking at me, "Kids tend to like her."

I made a large smile of triumph, "I've baby-sat a few times, and then once at a wedding. Why, Sasuke? Make some unlucky girl pregnant?"

Sasuke sighed, "It's my cousin's kid."

"YOU MADE YOUR COUSIN PREGNANT?" Naruto yelled for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"NO YOU RETARD!" Sasuke shouted back, calming the cafeteria down, "My family is taking care of my cousin's 7-year-old son and 1-year-old daughter for the weekend."

"Oh, then you must be able to relate to the boy, him being seven and all," I smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We may need some help. The hired help has the weekend off."

"What about your mom? Or dad?" Neji asked.

"I highly doubt they know which side of the baby goes up," Sasuke sighed.

The table laughed but then realized he was serious.

"Sakura, you should go!" Sai smiled then raised his eyebrows inquiring something.

"Eh?" I spun around to face him, then to Sasuke, "W-ell…"

"You don't have to. I mean, it's not like there aren't other people in this city that can't take care of a child," Sasuke said shaking his head slightly.

"Um… No. I'll do it. It'll be fun! I just hope they're cute kids!" I squealed.

"I haven't seen the baby yet, but Toshi is an absolute pain. No manners what so ever," Sasuke sighed again.

"Just like you," I glared. He glared back to as the room filled with tension.

Xoxo

Okay so I really have almost no more ideas after this. =D But I think it'll be okay! Love you! Next chapter is "Baby sitting the Uchihas"

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**

**This is Marta Uzumaki, signing off! 2**


	11. Love Note

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

Xoxo

"_Oi, does anyone here baby sit?" Sasuke asked not looking away from his lunch, but then around the table._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "We may need some help. The hired help has the weekend off."_

"_What about your mom? Or dad?" Neji asked._

"_I highly doubt they know which side of the baby goes up," Sasuke sighed._

_The table laughed but then realized he was serious._

"_Sakura, you should go!" Sai smiled then raised his eyebrows inquiring something._

"_Eh?" I spun around to face him, then to Sasuke, "W-ell…"_

"_You don't have to. I mean, it's not like there aren't other people in this city that can't take care of a child," Sasuke said shaking his head slightly._

"_Um… No. I'll do it. It'll be fun! I just hope they're cute kids!" I squealed._

_Xoxo_

Friday:

_Sakura-Chan,_

_ Please meet me on Monday after school under the cherry blossom trees. I'll be waiting for you. 3_

_ Forever yours,_

_ ?_

I stood there staring at the tiny piece of paper that flew out of my locker as I opened it on Friday morning. I was in my first block, which was English, watching all the boys as they flocked into the rooms in packs. I watched to see if any of them would take a quick 'unnoticed' glance at me.

None of them did, but not every guy I knew was in this class. I mean, it doesn't have to be limited to the boys in my class. He could be from one of the younger grades.

'_How weird would it be if I started dating someone younger then me? I mean, I guess it's only weird in high school since my parents are almost 10 years apart…'_ I thought to myself. My eyes were on a spot on the ceiling as the bell rang and snapped me out of my world.

Xoxo

"What's that?" Sai asked me, taking the piece of paper from my hands.

"No!" I said, trying to grab the folded paper. I wasn't all that tall. I was tall for my sex. When we were little I was always taller then Sai and every other boy in my class, but it wasn't until around grade 9 that the boys started to out grow me. Almost every boy here in my new school was taller than me. (In my grade)

Sai held up the paper as high as he could. I attempted to grab at it, but I failed miserably. (A/N: It's break)

"Give it back!" I shouted as I crossed my arms and started pouting.

"Nope," he replied calmly still holding it in the air knowing that as soon as it was lowered I would make my move. He slowly opened it and said, "what's wrong, Sakura? We used to tell each other everything!" he laughed. He laughed at me.

I just glared some more. His eyes turned from mine and started reading the note in his head.

"Well it looks to me like you've got some trouble," he snickered, handing the note back to me.

"Who's got trouble?" Naruto asked as he, Kiba, and Sasuke walked over.

"Sakura-Chan's got a witlle secwet admierwer," he stated trying not to laugh. All three boys perked up.

"Really! Who?" Kiba asked excited.

"If I knew that it wouldn't be a secret you moron," I said laughing, but tensing my eyebrows.

"Why would something like that be trouble?" Sasuke smoothly asked sitting down at the edge of the bench.

"It's…" I paused.

"Sakura-Chan's never had a boyfriend. She turns down every guy that asks her out because she's afraid of a real relationship," sai stated.

"I am not afraid!" I protested.

"Right, because wanting a 'Disney' relationship doesn't signify something is wrong with you."

"Well you make it sound as if I was mental," I crossed my arms again.

Sai laughed at this, he turned to the other three boys to explain _my_ feelings, "Sakura-Chan here, wants to be a princess. She doesn't want a guy to just ask her out. She wants things to just happen. Like how Disney Princesses just meet their true love and get married the next day."

"You want to meet a guy then marry him the next day?" Sasuke smirked sarcastically.

"No!" I protested again, my arms shooting to my sides, "I want…" I looked down trying to think about what I was going to say.

The bell rang, I glared at all four boys, grabbed my note, and head out the cafeteria doors.

Xoxo

I walked out the school doors with my book bag around my shoulder. I looked at the clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful autumn day.

"Ready?" a voice asked me from behind.

I spun around to see tall, dark, and handsome staring my way.

"Oh! Yeah," I smiled.

He motioned for me to follow him to his smooth black car.

I stepped inside and adjusted my seat belt to fit me, "Oh, by the way, don't tell Toushiro my name, okay?"

Sasuke started the engine and put the car in reverse, "Um. Alright."

I was smiling again.

Xoxo

**Next Chapter: Babysitting the Uchihas**

**What'd you think? I didn't proof read it since I just wanted to submit it.**

**Any mistakes that you notice, please tell me!**

**Thank you to Nichi Nara and Mi-chann for great ideas!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! Ja Ne!**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	12. Babysitting

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

_**Xoxo**_

_I stepped inside and adjusted my seat belt to fit me, "Oh, by the way, don't tell Toushiro my name, okay?"_

_Sasuke started the engine and put the car in reverse, "Um. Alright." _

_I was smiling again. _

_Xoxo_

"Sakura-Chan!" shouted Sasuke's mother. She ran up and hugged me.

I laughed slightly and hugged her back, "It's nice to see you again," I nodded in the direction of Sasuke's father. He nodded back smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here! I love children, I really do, I just… Don't know what to do with them," she was smiling her million-dollar smile again.

I laughed again, "Well I'll see what I can do to help." I looked to my left to see a small boy hiding behind the frame of the door leading into the living room. He was gone the moment I noticed him.

"Oh! Sakura-Chan! You'll be able to meet Itachi now! He's here for the week."

I looked back at Mikoto, '_Itachi, who the hell is Itachi?'_

"My brother," Sasuke said coolly, reminding me that he had a sibling.

"Oh! Right! I can't wait to meet him!"

"You won't have to wait," a new voice said from above. I looked up at the top of stairs to see a man with dark hair like Sasuke's.

"Hello," there was that deep voice again. He glided down the stairs and took my hand, "Uchiha Itachi," he kissed my hand lightly.

I think I blushed. I really think I did. "Haruno Sakura," I replied smiling.

He paused, "Haruno… Sakura?" he repeated my name. He was looking at me, "Where have I heard that name before? Oh!" his eyes shot up with excitement, "You must be the one that Deidara met in the summertime," he was smiling.

Sasuke perked up and I could feel Sasuke's body closer to mine. I stood there, my mouth open, "Yeah, I uh, I met him this last summer."

"Interesting. He never mentioned how pretty you are."

I blushed again. Though before I could say anything, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I think it'd be best if we showed Sakura-Chan where everything is."

It was Sasuke, I could tell. I looked back at him to see him staring intensely at his brother.

"You're right! That would be best!" Mikoto said.

Xoxo

We were in a medium sized room with pink walls. Off to the side stood a large baby's bed. (A/N: Why can I not think what they're called?)

Inside laid an incredibly adorable baby, fast asleep.

"She sleeps almost all of the time," I heard Fugaku say quietly, "our biggest problem is Toshi."

I turned around to see the same little face peeking around the doorframe. I could hear him run down the hall and down the large steps.

"He won't listen to any of us. He barely listens to anything his mother says," I could hear them all sigh a little bit.

I smiled, "We can always try!"

Xoxo

I walked down the stairs by myself into the dining room. I could feel Toshi's eyes on me again. I walked past him as he sat on a small couch on the wall. I smiled and said a quick hello and disappeared into large doors.

I came back out with a bowl full of ice cream. I sat down next to Toshi on the small couch. I started eating. Again, I could feel his eyes on me. Scanning me for any reason to be afraid.

"You know…" I started saying.

He froze.

"If you want some ice cream I can ask to get some for you," I turned and smiled at the small face. He looked away and gave an almost unnoticeable nod. I smiled again and walked into the kitchen.

I came back out to find that he had disappeared. "Oi! Do you want your ice cream?" I called out, "If not I'm going to eat it!" I walked back into the lobby area to see Sasuke.

"You're going to try to bribe him to talk to you with ice cream?" He asked smirking.

"No you moron!" I argued, "he wanted some but he… disappeared," I said looking around the imaginary corners of the large, silver room.

I finally spotted him. I walked up to him and he held out his hand.

"Ah!" I said, holding the crystal bowl in the air, "Say please."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. His eyes wondered to Sasuke and back at me. My face, stern. "Please," he said so quiet and almost sarcastically.

I handed him his ice cream and watched as his eyes lay a menacing glare on the Uchiha behind me.

Xoxo

**Sorry it took so long! Hm… Starting to get bored with the story. Haha. It didn't turn out ANY way that it was originally planned. ;P**

**Didn't proof read. Mistakes may be there.**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2**

"**To the world you may be one person… But to one person you may be the world."**


	13. Babysitting Pt2

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

Xoxo

"_Ah!" I said, holding the crystal bowl in the air, "Say please."_

_He looked at me as if I was crazy. His eyes wondered to Sasuke and back at me. My face, stern. "Please," he said so quiet and almost sarcastically. _

_I handed him his ice cream and watched as his eyes lay a menacing glare on the Uchiha behind me._

Xoxo

Toshi continued eating his ice cream in silence, and once he was done he left the bowl on the floor and ran outside before I could tell him to pick it up.

I bent over and picked the bowl up sighing.

"So now what?" Sasuke said, coming up behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Now… I follow him." I turned to leave.

Xoxo

I found Toshirou sitting on the grass reading a comic book. He didn't look up to see who was coming.

I silently placed the empty bowl on the grass in front of him. He looked up at me raising one eyebrow.

"Clean it up." I said sternly. He continued to look at me as if I was crazy.

"No." he replied softly, looking back at his book.

I bent down and took away his comic book quickly. "Why?"

Again, he was looking at me as if I belonged in a hospital. He didn't say anything.

"Don't have a reason?" I asked, tilting my head. I waited for a response. Nothing. "Well then. I guess you should clean it up."

Another minute of staring and he said, "why should I? I may not have a reason to not clean it up, but I also don't have a reason to clean it up."

I smirked. _'smart kid.'_

I thought of what to say for a while, and then responded with, "I can tell you're smart. But if you can't do something as simple as putting away a bowl, even just taking it into the kitchen where someone can wash it, how do you expect to do something as hard as growing up?"

"Growing up is easy." He responded, looking away from me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because everyone thinks I'm just a kid! They think I'm so stupid and can't do anything that a big kid could do!"

I smiled at the fact that he said, 'big kid'. "You know, Toushirou… The real issue in the world is that too many people grow up. They don't remember. They forget what it's like to be seven years old. And the treat kids like they can't do anything. Well guess what… I don't do that."

The small boy was shocked.

"I believe that you can do something as simple as put away a bowl because I know it's a simple thing to do. I know that anyone could do it. And I know that you could do it VERY easily, because you seem like a very smart, mature, seven year old."

Toushirou stood up quietly. He looked down at the ground and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sakura," I said smiling as he looked at me again.

He nodded, bent over to pick up the bowl, and left to go inside the house.

Xoxo

I entered the house the same way I left. There I met Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku.

"We saw that through the window!" said Mikoto happily, "what on earth did you say to him?"

I smiled, "I just told him that growing up is hard, and sometimes people forget."

The threesome looked almost confused at my cryptic words when Toushi came in through a door without me noticing.

A tug was at the back of my shirt. I turned around to see him looking away, with a red face.

"Can I have my book back?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said, handing the book back to him and ignoring his lack of saying Please.

The boy put when hand in his pocket, looked up into my eyes, and said a simple 'Thank-you'.

Xoxo

The baby girl was checked up on every once in a while, really no issue. Though there was a time in the day that Sasuke's parents left the house and Sasuke had no clue on how to change a diaper.

Toushirou eventually fell asleep around 8 o'clock. I mean, he is only seven.

I was sitting on the couch downstairs in the rec room when Sasuke walked down the stairs, "Finally found you." He smirked.

I laughed, "Well, your house is freakishly huge."

He smiled and sat next to me, "Tired?"

"Extremely," I sighed, "and the thing is, on Monday I've got to meet that guy!"

"What guy?" Sasuke asked, turning his body towards mine.

"Remember… That note. The one Sai stole from me?"

"Oh. Right. Any idea who it is?"

"Ahaha! Hey, Uchiha. Your face is turning red, you aren't my secret admirer, are you?" I winked and laughed at him again.

"Please. I honestly don't know what kind of guy would write a love letter to you. You're so plain." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Ehh? Well excuse me for being boring!" I got up and went up stairs to check on the baby girl.

Xoxo

Upstairs, I stood in the middle of the baby's room, holding her as she was crying. Sasuke walked in and said, "I never said you were boring."

For a moment I forgot what he was talking about. I then remembered and replayed the scene in my head, including me walking out. "Ehh! Sorry! I didn't mean for it to seem like I was mad at you!" I laughed sheepishly, trying to cover the fact that I loved how he cared enough to follow me upstairs.

He grabbed Ella's bottle and placed it in her mouth, and then put his hand on my arm. "I think you owe me something now, making me think you were mad at me. So unfair, Sakura-_Chan."_

I glared at him, "sure sure. Think what you like, Uchiha. Anyways, it's 8:30. I can hear your parents pulling in in the driveway. So I'm leaving,"

I placed the baby girl in her crib and walked out of the room, down the gigantic stairs, and reached for my coat.

Sasuke shut the closet by the door before I could reach my coat. "Awe… Don't be like that, Sakura-Chan," he said in the most annoying playful voice he had.

"At least acting like this is better then being boring," I smirked. I pushed his arm out of the way, grabbed my jacket, and left the Uchiha Manor.

Xoxo

**Lawlz. I don't even know anymore. This chapter is a bit longer, and I didn't really focus on the kids as much I wanted to, but whateverrrzzz. **

Thank-you so much for all the reviews! I just re-read them, and they inspired me to write this! :D

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	14. Realization

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_**Important: I know Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro are a year older then the normal cast, but I need more girls in the story. (^_^;)**_

_**Otherwise it just seems weird only having two girls. **_

_**P.S. Kankuro failed. XD (So he is older)**_

Xoxo

_I placed the baby girl in her crib and walked out of the room, down the gigantic stairs, and reached for my coat._

_Sasuke shut the closet by the door before I could reach my coat. "Awe… Don't be like that, Sakura-Chan," he said in the most annoying playful voice he had._

"_At least acting like this is better then being boring," I smirked. I pushed his arm out of the way, grabbed my jacket, and left the Uchiha Manor._

Xoxo

There it was. Staring me in the face. Literally. My cat. Pon-Yon.

Yes indeed, I woke up to find my cat staring at me as if I wasn't letting her have dinner or something. I slowly got out of bed, pushing the grey cat off my bed, then noticed Pon-Yon playing with something on the ground.

I picked her up again, and placed her in the same spot she had been on my bed before. I recognized the little piece of paper.

That note.

The one Sai had stolen from me, then one I was talking to Sasuke about… The one where I had to meet the guy. Today.

Xoxo

_Sakura-Chan,_

_ Please meet me on Monday after school under the cherry blossom trees. I'll be waiting for you. 3_

_ Forever yours,_

_ ?_

Once again, I found myself reading the note as I walked in through the cafeteria doors. It was now break and I couldn't stand the suspense of who it could be.

I sat down at the usual table waiting for students to flow in, and watching as many people were already walking through the doors I had just been through.

I watched silently, waiting for one of them to 'casually' look my way.

None did.

I sighed and turned back around, waiting for my friends to appear. I sighed again and examined the empty space in front of me nervously. I felt a hand on each of my lower ribs and jumped from the tickled feeling.

"Haha! I love your face!" I turned around to see Naruto.

I was almost too bothered to make an expression. "Don't do that!" I scolded him.

He laughed again walking over to the other side of the table, sitting across from me.

"Oi, Naruto…" I paused, waiting for him to look up at me. "Do you recognize this writing from anyone?"

He grabbed the note, reading it very slowly.

"I said 'Do you recognize this writing from anyone?' Not 'Read this over multiple times to see if the guy will pop out of the lined paper.'"

Naruto threw the paper back at me and simply said, "Nope" with a shrug from his shoulders.

I sighed yet again, as the rest of the 'crew' came over and sat at the table.

I asked them the same question that I had asked Naruto moments before. None of them had the answer I was looking for.

I paused, thinking of nothing with a worried expression on my face.

"If you're worrying that much, just don't go." A looming voice said over me. I looked up to see Sasuke's face hanging over mine.

"Come again?" I asked him, still straining my neck.

He put his face closer to mine so that I could feel his soft hair on my reddening cheeks.

"Just don't go," he repeated.

His eyes stared right back into mine similar to Pon-Yon's as if what he said was the simplest thing in the world.

I averted my eyes from his for a moment, and he took it as the moment to sit down. He signified for Naruto to move over as he sat down now across from me.

"Hey! Haruno!" he snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Just. Don't. Go." He repeated for a third time.

"I-" was all I could manage. My face looked worried and I got up to get some air.

I was on my way outside when I noticed an old bulletin posted on the board by the guidance counselor's office.

SENIOR BOYS SOCCER TRYOUTS

Name (Grade):

What I saw shocked me. There. The first name on the list. Matched my letter.

**Xoxo**

**Bum Bum BUMMMM….**

**:D**

**Guesses to who it is?**

**No?**

**Yes!**

**No?**

**Um…**

**Remember, suggestions are always welcome!**

**(omgmy**birthday**isonfriday**january14th**)**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	15. I'm Afraid

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

"_Just don't go," he repeated._

_His eyes stared right back into mine similar to Pon-Yon's as if what he said was the simplest thing in the world._

_I averted my eyes from his for a moment, and he took it as the moment to sit down. He signified for Naruto to move over as he sat down now across from me._

"_Hey! Haruno!" he snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Just. Don't. Go." He repeated for a third time._

"_I-" was all I could manage. My face looked worried and I got up to get some air. _

_I was on my way outside when I noticed an old bulletin posted on the board by the guidance counselor's office. _

_SENIOR BOYS SOCCER TRYOUTS_

_Name (Grade):_

_What I saw shocked me. There. The first name on the list. Matched my letter._

Xoxo

I knew that name. I knew that name. I _know_ that name. My head was going crazy as I walked back into the cafeteria, now knowing who my secret admirer was.

"Ne, Saki-Chan. Are you okay?" Sai asked me as I sat back down, almost zombie like.

"O-Oh," I managed to respond.

I looked at Sai as he was about to say something, but the bell rang signifying our third class of the day.

Xoxo

Naruto poked at my back with the eraser of his pencil.

"Ne, Sakura-Chan," he whispered, "You know who your guy is yet?"

I moved my body, notifying him that I heard what he had said. The teacher had his back turned to the chalk board so I quickly spun around and faced Naruto, looking him right in the eye. After a short pause I finally said, "Yeah."

I didn't say a word for the rest of the class.

Xoxo

Lunch finally. I was either going to die from hunger, guilt, or worry. One of the three would kill me. I stood in line, nervously watching for the guy that was wanting to meet with me.

I didn't even notice the lunch lady talking to me.

"Can. I. Help. You?" she asked in a slow voice.

My head spun around, "o-oh! Sorry! Um.. Can I have…" I felt guilty for my worries and holding up the entire line. "Can I get a sandwich, please?" I gave her my money and she paused.

"You're down by 25 cents."

Thank Zeus there was another few canteen helpers at the window, "Oh! Um.. I'm so sorry, I'm really not into it today!"

I searched my pockets for any spare change. Nothing.

"Here," a voice from behind me said, "I'd like today's special, and pay for her sandwich, too."

The lunch lady gave me back my dollar and seventy-five cents as I spun around to yet again, find Sasuke in my face.

I stood there. Staring at him.

He smiled at me. Honestly smiled at me.

"Um… Thanks." I said softly, taking his hand and putting my money in his hand.

Sasuke reached for his food and my sandwich over my head and started walking to our table with me following like a puppy.

He plopped my lunch on the table and sat across from it, also putting down the money I had just given him. "I don't like taking money from people." He said bluntly.

I sat down and noticed the rest of my friends happily talking amongst themselves.

"Sasuke-Kun," I said quietly.

He looked at me, casually holding his fork over his food, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank-you." I smiled a soft smile and looked him in the eye.

He turned to look out the window and nodded an almost unnoticeable nod. "Sure."

It may have seemed like nothing. But that moment made my day a whole lot better.

Xoxo

_I don't know why I'm so mortified by the whole thing. I mean, really. Is it really that big of a deal getting asked out by a guy that is totally amazing at soccer? Not really. I think my whole deal is that I don't want a relationship. To be frank, I'm scared. Scared of other people judging me. Scared of what I might find out about myself. Maybe I should consider this whole 'Date' thing. It CAN'T be that bad… Stupid peer pressure._

…

_I'm probably just overreacting. _

I shut the cover to my binder. _'Stupid me. Forgetting to bring a journal. I'm three weeks into school, and I still don't have supplies!' _I cursed to myself_._ I sighed, shutting my eyes and waiting for the bell to ring within the next few minutes. I though about what I would say to _him._

It seemed that as soon as I got onto a train of thought, something would break it. That thing was the bell.

I quickly scurried out of the dreary classroom, heading to my locker, dropping a piece of paper behind.

"Hey Haruno. You dropped this," Sasuke stood beside my locker holding a piece of paper.

I noticed it as my latest journal entry. '_crap_ I thought to myself.

"You didn't read it, did you?" I asked him, hoping he didn't.

He simply shook his head and headed for his locker. I took a breath of relief and started outside to wait for him.

Rock Lee.

Xoxo

'**Ello!**

**A bit longer to make up for the shorter last chapter!**

**I keep cutting you guys off, don't I? **

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	16. Not Lee?

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

"_Hey Haruno. You dropped this," Sasuke stood beside my locker holding a piece of paper._

_I noticed it as my latest journal entry. 'crap,' I thought to myself._

"_You didn't read it, did you?" I asked him, hoping he didn't._

_He simply shook his head and headed for his locker. I took a breath of relief and started outside to wait for him._

_Rock Lee._

Xoxo

I stood there with my back against the large cherry tree.

"Hey, Saki." A smooth voice said.

I turned around quickly, seeing the figure standing next to me.

"Listen, Lee-Ku-" I got cut off by shock.

The person standing there was in fact NOT Rock Lee.

"Got my letter? I tried to make it sound as charming as possible," he winked at me, laughing an incredibly loud laugh.

"I… Um…" I squinted my eyes, now _hoping_ to see Lee in this guy. But he wasn't there. The only similarity was that there wasn't one. There. In front of me. Stood Kankuro. The most obnoxious guy in the school.

"Shocked? Shocked I'd even notice you? Yeah. I thought so." He laughed that laugh again. The one as if what he said was funny, but not in a funny way.

"No.. Um.. I…" I paused again. I looked at the teenage boy and started, "I thought you'd be Rock Lee."

"What? That loser? Please."

"But I saw his writing on the soccer sign up sheet! I looked exactly like yours!" I questioned.

"Eh? Oh yeah, well he said he already promised to help somebody… something… I don't know. But he said to sign up for him and make sure he's first on the list." Kankuro replied.

I paused, thinking of all the information. I thought about the list again, and remembered seeing other names below.

"So where do you want to go?" Kankuro smirked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh.. Um… Well actually. I'm not exactly looking for something right…"

"Don't lie!" He placed his forearm above my head on the tree, forcing me back into the tree. "You know you want to be with me." He smirked again.

"Actually…" I started but then was cut off again by his breath almost on my lips.

"There is nothing we can't do together."

I was speechless. That suggestive tone in his voice disgusted me. "Get away from me, Kankuro."

"You're playing hard to get? I can deal with that."

His body was now lightly pushing against mine, and his face got as close as it could to mine without touching.

I lowered my head and stood firm. "I am _not_ kidding you assfuck. Don't touch me."

His head back away, shocked. He then laughed. For the next few seconds we stood there staring. Actually, I glared, he gleamed.

"Don't kid yourself," he laughed again, and leaned in for a kiss.

At that moment. The unthinkable happened.

You would think that someone would come to my rescue, saving my love and creating an everlasting bond for them. But you're wrong. Something like that would only happen in a manga, anime, or fanfiction someone with no life creates.

I kneed him in the crotch. That's right. Right where it hurt. I had barely enough time to react. My limbs automatically went for what counted and then bolted right out of there. I kept running around to the front side of the school, hoping to find a friendly face.

I was half way to the other side of the school when I could hear my name being called in Kankuro's voice. That voice I now hated.

I yelled something back, not even sure of what it was. Something along the lines of 'Go away you fuck!'

…Something like that.

I didn't even try looking back, but my short legs didn't carry me as fast as I wanted. I could feel Kankuro's presence coming up behind me. Fast.

'_Shit! I forgot he was on the soccer team!' _I thought, now screaming inside. Suddenly, a hand caught my arm and I was pulled into someone's chest.

'_Shit,'_ I thought again, _'he's got me.'_

But I looked to my left seeing Kankuro now stopped about 2 meters away from my own self. I looked up to see the light of my day. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey, Sabuku! Touch her again and you die. This one's personal." Sasuke said in a protective voice, pulling my body tighter.

I grabbed his arms as if wanting him to hold me tighter.

"Heh," Kankuro started, "I should've known. They always fall for the rich silent types. At least for a while. Then they realize you're nothing but rich, useless, son that doesn't give a crap to anyone but himself!"

Sasuke just glared at the boy in front of him.

I shut my eyes, hearing my own heartbeat and hoping that I could just escape this.

Kankuro laughed again, and turned to leave. The only part I could hear of his last sentence was 'Sakura', 'slut', and 'Girlfriend for you'.

Xoxo

**Yes? Happy Chapter-Ness? **

**My birthday is sooon!**

**I think I might start writing again frequently because I'm getting quite a few reviews! :3**

**And yes, I am a geek who sits at home writing Fanfiction. **

**And beeteedubs, Kankuro is in fact one of my most favourite characters. No meaning to diss him! I Luff him,**

**And that makes Marta happy!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	17. NARUTO

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

"_Hey, Sabuku! Touch her again and you die. This one's personal." Sasuke said in a protective voice, pulling my body tighter._

_I grabbed his arms as if wanting him to hold me tighter._

"_Heh," Kankuro started, "I should've known. They always fall for the rich silent types. At least for a while. Then they realize you're nothing but rich, useless, son that doesn't give a crap to anyone but himself!"_

_Sasuke just glared at the boy in front of him. _

_I shut my eyes, hearing my own heartbeat and hoping that I could just escape this._

_Kankuro laughed again, and turned to leave. The only part I could hear of his last sentence was 'Sakura', 'slut', and 'Girlfriend for you'._

Xoxo

A moment or two passed, and I just stood there still in Sasuke's protective arms.

"Why'd you do that?" I finally asked over a moment of silence.

"Why not?" he questioned back

"I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just made a small murmur sound as I laid my head back on him.

Another moment of silence, and this time he started, "Don't worry about the whole 'Girlfriend/slut' thing. Kankuro's never at school so it's not he could notice if we're together or not. And I doubt any of his 'friends' really care either."

I just nodded. Sasuke sighed and finally let go of me. "We should probably get going. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Eh!" I said surprised, not noticing my arm still entwined with his.

"They all wanted to wait for you. See how it went. Whatever." Sasuke said coolly as he started walking.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked him once more.

"I heard screams." He said bluntly. I made a sound of acknowledgement and remembered my clouded yelling. I suppose it was a lot louder then I thought it was, for someone to hear me across the school.

I could now see the rest of my new friends standing with worried looks on their faces.

"Sakura-Chan!" Tenten, Hinata, and Sai roared at the same time.

"Are you okay? What happened with your guy? We heard you screaming." Naruto chipped in.

"Well…" I told them the whole story, leaving out the part of my grasping of a certain Uchiha.

Xoxo

I got home with the safety of a few of my friends and I invited them in for something to eat.

Almost as soon as we walked in, I found my mother coming out of my room with a large coat closet. The ones you put one dress or suit in to carry around.

I stopped. Yelled, "Close your eyes!" and pushed Sasuke's face to the side and bolted up the stairs to my room. "Mom! Put that back in my closet!"

"Oh! Haha! Sorry dear, didn't notice Sasuke-Kun there! I'm putting this on your bed to straighten out!" My mother giggled.

My face turned red as she disappeared into my room and I walked down the large steps.

"Your mother mentioned me?" Sasuke asked with a confused, but smug look on his face.

"O-oh," I said turning my face not to look at him, "that's the dress I'm making for the ball…" My voice turned into a whisper.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, almost unnoticeably.

Naruto laughed at the awkwardness, "I want to go to the party!"

Hinata corrected Naruto, "Um.. It's a ball, not a party, Naruto-Kun."

"Ehhh! I want to go!" Naruto whined. "Wait! Hinata-Chan! Aren't you going? You and Neji? Well, Not together, but like, you're going, right?" Naruto questioned her, staring her in the eyes.

"A-Ah! Yes! I am going." Hinata replied somewhat shocked.

"Can I be your date?" Naruto asked excitedly.

I looked at Sai and then Sasuke, and then the three of us waited for Hinata's response, knowing it would be yes if she could keep her head over her feet and not fall to the ground.

"U-Um…" Hinata paused, worried Naruto would take back the offer, "Yes! I… I'd love for you to be my date, Naruto-Kun!"

Hinata's voice was quite loud considering past experiences with the blonde-headed boy.

My eyebrows rose as I looked at Sai, as if impressed.

"Hehehe! Cool!" Naruto shouted unaware of the situation.

"So," Sasuke started, "you're making a dress for our date?"

"It's not a date!" I protested rather quickly. "And yes. I am making it. I've finally had enough practice, and now I've started on it. It's nowhere near being finished but I'm sure that with a few late nights, it'll be done in no time."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and smirked. I did not look him in the eye, but went to the kitchen instead.

Xoxo

"NO! NARUTO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" I screamed running after Naruto.

Naruto had, only a few minutes before, hit Sasuke with the dead fish sitting on the counter that was to be my family's dinner for this evening. Sasuke had proceeded to glare at him, and chase him around the kitchen menacingly.

Naruto then quickly ran out of the kitchen, still holding the fish, up the stairs, and into a random door. My room.

"NARUTO!" my voice now into a shrill squeak.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. What I saw shocked me. I couldn't tell if I was scared, upset, or just sad. I ran in to find Naruto sprawled out on the floor, and the fish lying right on my dress.

Xoxo

**Sucks to be Sakura. Just Saying.**

**Kind of lame, considering the dress isn't even done. ^^;**

**Ideas are always welcome!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	18. My Dress is Ruined

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_Naruto had, only a few minutes before, hit Sasuke with the dead fish sitting on the counter that was to be my family's dinner for this evening. Sasuke had proceeded to glare at him, and chase him around the kitchen menacingly._

_Naruto then quickly ran out of the kitchen, still holding the fish, up the stairs, and into a random door. My room._

"_NARUTO!" my voice now into a shrill squeak. _

_I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. What I saw shocked me. I couldn't tell if I was scared, upset, or just sad. I ran in to find Naruto sprawled out on the floor, and the fish lying right on my dress._

Xoxo

I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"N..Nar…Naru…" my voice was soft.

I hung my head down as everyone came into my room to see.

"Naruto…NARuto…" I lost it. "NARUTO!"

I smacked him as hard as my small fists could. I was half crying, half dispersing my anger.

"Naruto! You idiot! When someone tells you to do something! DO IT! Don't keep going you moron!" My voice was going into a high shrill as the tears caused my voice to curl.

Sai walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him and give him a huge bear hug. I turned my face to see Miwa-Chan removing the fish off my hard worked dress to see a large stain spreading across the mid area. The oils and seasoning that our chef had put on, plus the natural oils of the fish itself would most likely _not_ come out.

Now, I wasn't exactly bawling my eyes out, but I felt like my heart had been torn right down the middle and tossed in the trash as if it wasn't the one and only thing keeping my life going.

"A-Anoo, Sakura-Chaaan!" Naruto was waving his hands in front of himself and trying to defend himself. I didn't want to hear it. Sai had suggested for Naruto and the rest of our friends to go home. I later suggested he got home seeing the sun set behind the row of houses.

Xoxo

After Sai had left I patted my dress one more time. It was dripping wet in the shower because Sai and I, with Miwa-Chan's help, tried to do whatever we could for the blotch of oils.

I went downstairs to get something to eat. I saw a fish on the counter leftover from dinner. I was unsure if it was the same one, but didn't care either way. I checked the multiple cupboards for something to eat, not wanting the fish for obvious reasons. Nothing.

Nothing 'Meal Worthy'.

I sighed, grabbed my hoodie and walked out the doors of my house to drive to the nearest grocery store. I stopped before I got to my car seeing a figure standing by a car outside the gates of my house. I squinted through the scarce light of the sunset to see who it was.

Sasuke.

I furrowed my eyebrows together wondering what on earth he was still doing here. I left my car and walked down to the gate.

"Forget something?" I inquired.

"Nope." He replied simply.

"_Okay then"_ I though to myself rolling my eyes awkwardly. "Do you… Need something from me?" I questioned, walking a bit closer to him.

"Not really." He said simply again.

"Riight."

We sat in a silence consisting of me staring at him and him staring up into the now almost black sky.

"I'll buy you a dress," he said out of the blue.

My eyes widened as he maneuvered his face so he would not look at me. I didn't say anything.

"It was partially my fault. And we both know Naruto won't shell out for a dress."

I smiled looking down at the ground. I bit my bottom lip thinking, "_did he really come here just to apologize?"_ I laughed, "You don't have to buy me a dress. I'd feel bad having you spend money."

"What good is money if you don't spend it?" he asked hoping not to get into my whole debate about earning money.

I shrugged off the oncoming discussion and thought about what he said. "What if I pay for half, and you pay for half?" I laughed half joking.

"Right. It's a date then. We go shopping this Saturday. I'll pick you up at 10." He smirked, got in his car, said an easy 'good-bye' and left.

I stood there. Almost too shocked to rebuttal his 'date'.

"_He… He was still wearing his school uniform…" _I thought to myself again. I smiled a soft smile, "_he never went home."_

Xoxo

**: ]**

**Yep. That's right. I don't know. :D**

**Anyways, my drabbles. I have no confidence in my writi- OH!**

**I'm joining this 'Young Author's Conference' thing where basically, you write a poem, story, or play, then get chosen to hang out with a bunch of authors for a day. : ]**

**I hope I win! I'm entering poetry!**

This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya! 2

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	19. Tenten's Accusations

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

"_Right. It's a date then. We go shopping this Saturday. I'll pick you up at 10." He smirked, got in his car, said an easy 'good-bye' and left._

_I stood there. Almost too shocked to rebuttal his 'date'._

"_He… He was still wearing his school uniform…" I thought to myself again. I smiled a soft smile, "he never went home."_

Xoxo

I waited impatiently by the door to the cafeteria waiting for a text message from Sai. I was tapping my finger against the wall behind me until I received the light vibration.

_Its okay. He didn't mean for it 2 B a date._

I sighed a sigh of relief. I had asked Sai to ask Sasuke if our 'shopping date' was actually more of a 'date date'.

I opened the doors to the cafeteria and sat down next to Naruto. Sasuke slid down the bench to come right across from me.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked suddenly, looking into my eyes as if searching for answers.

"W-What? Of course not! Ohoho!" I did an uncomfortable laugh because the truth was that I was avoiding this gorgeous hunk of man.

"Mmkay," he said slowly and proceeded into a conversation with Naruto.

I spent the rest of break silently looking out the window.

Xoxo

I was sitting quietly finishing up my homework in my Japanese class when Sasuke turned around quickly dropping a note on my desk.

I blushed a bit for unknown reasons and unfolded the note, waiting for Izumo-Sensei to turn to his computer again.

_**Hey, Haruno. I'm thinking red would be the best colour on you. Or does that say 'Come and Get it' too much? Maybe a nice green… Teal green maybe? With a bit of pink?**_

I blushed at the "Come and Get it" statement, and then wrote back.

_**Hey Assfuck. Red is my family colour, so I'm thinking that's what my mom's wearing… And does the 'Come and Get it' bother you? Thinking some hot guy will steal me away from you as I'm dancing with you? :P**_

_**BTW, you sound like some sort of fashion consultant.**_

I laughed at my own note and casually dropped it over his shoulder. I could see his shoulders move up in a laughing motion. He bent over to write something.

_**Why would some hot guy 'stealing' you away from me bother someone like myself? It's not like we're in a relationship. And who says I'm dancing with you?**_

I could hear the smugness in his words, blushed and continued reading.

_**What about the teal/pink combo?**_

I wrote back to him, ignoring the dance part.

_**The dress I was making was actually a teal green, so that might be a good option. **_

_**But you asked me to go shopping, yes?**_

_**So naturally, I'm going to have to take you to every single store, get advice from you on **__**everything**__** I put on, and you're going to have to deal with it. ;)**_

I gave him the note one last time and could see him reading it. The bell rang but I waited to see his response.

He turned around grabbing his books and replied, "for the day, I'm yours Haruno." He stuck out his pink tongue as I stood there blushing like mad.

Xoxo

I was still cursing Sasuke's name as I sat down by Tenten and Hinata for lunch.

"Hey Sakura! We've got a proposal for you!" Tenten smiled brightly.

I turned my head to see her, a face full of tomatoes. I blinked repeatedly signifying for her to go on.

"Well.. We were thinking that we could hang out at the mall this Saturday! You know, get rid of these losers for a day," Tenten laughed as she meant the males sitting around the table.

I froze. I looked at Sasuke, who hadn't heard Tenten's proposal. "U-um… Well… I'm already… Kinda… Going to the mall with somebody on that day!" I laughed nervously for no reason.

Tenten cocked her head, "Who?"

"I-I… Um…" I paused, "Sasuke…" I smiled a very fake smile and laughed sheepishly.

"What?" Tenten said, "Like a date?" Her eyes lit up.

"N-NO! Nothing like that. He's just making up for the dress!" I protested.

"Awe yeah. Heard about that. Sad. Stupid Naruto!" She said, throwing her voice into the direction of Naruto. "But really," she started again, this time cuddling up to my side in a flirty way, "you and Saaasuke-Samaaa and alone at the mall!"

Her voice was a tad louder then I would have liked.

I pushed her face away from mine and said,

"1) Don't say anyone's name like that. Ever again.

2) we're not going to be 'Alone' because there are about a billion people at this mall.

And 3) Neji. Your boyfriend. Is staring at you right now… You should be embarrassed."

Tenten glanced at the Hyuuga boy and laughed awkwardly. I looked at Sasuke quickly hoping he hadn't heard any of that. He had. Oh crap.

Xoxo

**Yep.**

**Ideas are welcome! I try to fit all of them in in some sort of way!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


	20. My Boobs Pt 2

**Title: ****Hello, Konaha High**

**Summary****: I sighed slowly, not expecting what to expect on my first day of school tomorrow. New girls, new guys, new classes, new teachers… New possibilities.**

**Xoxo**

_Her voice was a tad louder then I would have liked._

_I pushed her face away from mine and said, _

"_1) Don't say __anyone's__ name like that. Ever again. _

_2) We're not going to be 'Alone' because there are about a billion people at this mall._

_And 3) Neji. __Your boyfriend__. Is staring at you right now… You should be embarrassed."_

_Tenten glanced at the Hyuuga boy and laughed awkwardly. I looked at Sasuke quickly hoping he hadn't heard any of that. He had. Oh crap._

Xoxo

Saturday had come. The dreaded day of me having to actually _talk_ to the young Uchiha. My shoulders slumped as I sat on my bed waiting for him to arrive. To be honest with myself, I was truly excited. Somebody had told me that Sasuke was one of the most liked people at school. Sure, no one would dare talk to him, but they would always glance his way.

I'm not going to disagree. Uchiha Sasuke is hot.

Briing

"_He's here!"_ I thought to myself, but then caught myself smiling.

I exited my room to see Miwa-Chan opening the door and him coming inside.

I blushed and walked down the steps, hoping not to trip and fall. I didn't look straight at him but tried to walk with confidence.

I stopped awkwardly in front of him and said, "hi."

He looked at me and said, "Is that what you're wearing?"

I could kill him. I lightly punched him in the arm and walked out the front door towards his car. I waited in the cool leather seats and noticed the smell of mint in the car. It baffled me that this car smelled like mint since there was no air freshener of any sort.

The door to my right opened and the tall teen got in. He put the keys into the ignition and immediately the radio came on.

Xoxo

At first the mall was awkward. I did not know where to go and it was clear that he did not either.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" he asked me back.

"Like, 2 hours ago!" I made a face at him as if he should have known me better then that.

I could hear him sigh as he looked at me. "Would you like to get something to eat?" his voice almost seemed annoyed.

Hearing the annoyance in his voice I immediately stopped trying to be playful. "Um…. No. Nevermind. I can eat when I get home."

A small awkward silence overcame us until I spotted a shop with dresses hanging on the back wall. "In there." I demanded and pointed in the direction of the store.

"You know, it would be easier to do this if you weren't so fat," _that_ voice said as we exited the store.

"Hey! It is _not_ my fault if the zipper won't zip up when it gets to my boobs!" I could feel him tense up at my use of the word 'boobs', "And it is _not_ my fault if they don't offer a tailoring service there!"

"You could easily send it somewhere to have them alter it" he said, looking away from my face.

"Not with material that was like that!" I protested again, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it!"

"Look who's a little rich girl now." His voice was sarcastic and cold.

I remembered when I first went to his home and told him about how I didn't like how 'rich people don't make their own money'.

I froze and thought about a rebuttal. "Well sometimes a girl has to get things off her mind."

He looked at me unbelievingly.

"And hey! I worked hard on that dress that Naruto ruined!" That got him. He agreed with me there was another silence.

Xoxo

Eventually we found a store that sold a great deal of gowns and I spent a good lifetime in there.

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed as the shop worker handed me a deep red dress.

"I thought you said your mom was going to wear a red dress so you didn't want to," Sasuke stated from the seat in the change room.

"Yeah… I know but," I started and drifted off my words. I leapt into the change room and a good minute or so later I jumped out, "it's so pretty!"

"You said that," Sasuke was turned to the other amount of dresses I had tried on and he took a glance at me. He immediately looked away but then did a double take.

I raised an eyebrow as to what he was doing but then saw a faint expression of 'wow' on his face. I blushed suddenly, thinking I was just seeing things. My voice lowered, "it is pretty, right?" I started to question my own thoughts and turned around to see myself in the mirror, so that I would not have to look at the Uchiha that was now standing behind me.

"I think you should try a different colour."

I shifted my eyes to his so that we were staring at each other through the mimicking glass.

To behonest, I had no clue what to do at that moment. "_yes, you're right. No. I like this colour. Maybe I could try a different colour. Just nod? What the heck do I do?"_

There was something about the boy who was now standing in my open dressing room with me that made me speechless.

"Maybe…" I smiled and left to find the clerk.

"_Maybe? What the hell is maybe? Is that even a good answer? F my life."_ I sighed and rolled my eyes to see the clerk in front of me.

"Excuse me, are there any other colours of this dress?" I smiled politely and waited for a response.

She turned around with a slight "Hm" sound and started to look me up and down. "Yes! I do believe we have that dress in green, purple and yellow!"

I thanked her and told her she did not have to find them for me.

That's when I saw it. A horrible flash of red hair entering the store.

**Xoxo**

**:D**

**Guess who!**

**This is Marta Uzumaki! See Ya!**

"**To the world you may be one person. But to one person you may be the world."**


End file.
